I'm Sorry Trillian I'm Sorry
by NeedlesIsSoCute
Summary: No flames or cc please. this is a little fic about Zaphod.Trillian leaves him to go off with Arthur and Ford and Marvin went with her. Zaphod is all alone...
1. Lets Start Were Zaphod Is

This is a fanfic when I was in the car going to Colma, which is a place far from Capitola, which I live and it is the graveyard capital. I didn't know what to write about so I did this. It's horrible. At least I think. I'm not sure about anyone else. Basically it is about what Zaphod thinks after Trillian leaves him to go with Arthur. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own HHG2TG Douglas Adams(May his spirit have no trouble in the after life) does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaphod sat in the corner thinking.

Thinking about her.

Why did she leave him? Why?

Love? Anger?

Why Arthur?

What did she in Arthur? What?

Care? Affection?

He didn't know.

With the person he loved gone, what did he have to live for?

He had no living family members(1) as far as he could remember.

He had Ford only who had left with Trillian and Arthur.

Basically no one but himself.

He wanted Trillian back and Arthur dead.

He didn't know were they all gone but he would find them.

He knew he would find them.

He didn't know how.

All he knew is that he would find and not stop until he does.

But the problem is how.

He couldn't think of a way.

"I'm Sorry Trillian. I'm Sorry." Was the only thing he could say. He was determined to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not sure if Zaphod has any living family members he probably does but in my fic he doesn't and don't bother to tell me because I will forget.

What did you think? Well Flames will be deleted and please no CC because I know I'm a bad writer. Leave me alone jerks.


	2. Over were Trllian is

Well some asked for it and here it comes. Chapter two. I wasn't sure how to write it so it may not be as good as the first. That was just a little introduction. Sorry I forgot to mention Marvin and the Heart Of Gold. Zaphod is with the Heart Of Gold and Marvin went with Trill. Sorry. I can be a bad writer sometimes.

Disclaimer: You guys should know by now Douglas Adams (May he rest in peace) owns all of this. Except for the priest guy whom I don't even like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Songs of wedding music played on the piano as Trillian sat in front of the priest. She was to be wed to Arthur, on the lake she was standing, the day after. This was just a rehearsal for the wedding. She had Marvin and Ford sit in the audience. Trillian was in a beautiful dress with no straps and pearls that shined in the sun and she moved around impatiently waiting for Arthur.

The sound of a door slamming came and Arthur stood in front of it. He hurried to Trillian and walked as fast as he could.

"We would normally have a certain way to rearrange things," the priest said, "but since the Bride and the Groom have no one but these guys coming…"

"Well actually I might get some of my family to come on such short notice." Ford said. The priest nodded and looked at Trillian and Arthur.

"I have a question," Marvin interrupted. "Isn't it an old wives tale that if the groom sees the bride in the dress before the wedding, it can cause bad luck."

"Marvin," Trillian laughed. "Have you been reading my horror story books?"

Marvin nodded, "They were the only thing depressing in that stupid ship. In every story someone died." Trillian had a little look of confusion then looked at Arthur.

"Why did we bring him along?" Arthur wined.

"Because…" Trillian started, "because… I don't know but what matters is we did and we can't change it."

Trillian looked at her wedding dress. She had forgotten about reading those books and remembered the story of the cursed dress. It was a short story about a lady who was going to get married and she was extremely superstitious and when she was in her room with the dress her trying it on her fiancée saw her and she eventually canceled the wedding. The guy was so upset that he went over to his own house and killed himself and her mother died as well and so did her father and she didn't want to die so she locked herself in her room and she was hungry so she went to the in the hall and to the stairs. Her hunger got the best of her and she slipped on the stairs broke her neck. She tried to call for people but since she sealed the windows and doors no one could here her so she eventually died. As the more Trillian thought about this the more she became afraid.

"Don't listen to him Trillian. He just wants to get you frightened." Arthur said sounding like he read her mind.

Trillian's big brown eyes got wider. "Well it worked." She breathed. "Why did they get this dress so tight?"

"Don't tell me you are becoming as superstitious that girl in the book." Arthur tried to make her feel better.

"You've been reading my books too?" She laughed.

"Well just so you didn't scare yourself. Remember when you saw that scary movie? You and Marvin wouldn't go to a graveyard for months."

"I wasn't that depressingly scared!" Marvin called to Arthur.

"Yes you were." Arthur called back.

"Superstitious." Marvin said and looked down in embarrassment. Trillian laughed a tight laugh for her dress kind of had a corset under it. It wasn't very satisfying but what did she care? As long as she was happy, she was fine.

She looked at Arthur who smiled at her. She smiled back. "I can't stand this dress any more." She said and laughed.

"I think it looks good." Ford replied.

"Me too." Said Arthur.

"I like it too." The priest commented.

"I hate it." Marvin droned.

Trillian smiled at Marvin. "Thank you for that wonderful comment." She said sarcastically.

"But he just said he didn't like it." Ford said confused.

"It's called "sarcasm". Look in to it." Marvin said.

"You know I'm not good with sarcasm." Ford said to Trillian. She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Trillian said to the priest. "Could I go get some water? This dress is really tight and I really can't stand it anymore."

"Uhh…yeah sure." The priest said. Trillian nodded and walked away.

She walked towards the kitchen in the house she rented just for the wedding.

(A/N I know Douglas Adams would probably stick with Arthur and Ford and everyone but we are going to Follow Trillian in stead.)

She got a water bottle and wasn't able to read the label. It was in some other language but it was water and well enough to drink. She started into it but stopped after a little sip. She thought about the wedding would and the people since there probably be no less the ten people there it would be easer to tame.

How many people did Ford say he could bring?

Not many.

Only a few.

Oh well.

She never knew how she got on to this subject and this is what it was, were was Zaphod no?

She didn't know.

She could think of a million places were he could be,

And a million he couldn't.

She gave up on thinking about it.

She was as long as she happy, she was fine.

"Am I happy?" Was all she could think about.


	3. Zaphod realizes what's happening

I know I didn't get very many reviews but I just want to finish it and prove that I can write a story and have people read it. It may not but good but please no flames or CC. I hate that stuff. Please. Ya'll should know by now that if you do it will just be erased. So please don't bother.

Disclaimer: Ya'll should also know that Douglas Adams (May his spirit have no trouble in the afterlife!) owns all of this but if any of it doesn't sound like his stuff…it's probably mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Computer!" Zaphod yelled out to Eddie while opening his arms in an odd gesture. "Are you sure you don't know were Trillian is?" That was about the fifth time he had asked that.

"Well if I did know," Eddie replied with more annoyance then cheerfulness. "I would have told you already…"

Zaphod stuck two hands in two of his pockets and sat on a soft velvet chair. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote "MUST FIND TRILLIAN" and then wrote "MUST KILL ZARKING COMPUTER".

Zaphod wasn't happy. He wanted to find Trillian, he just didn't know why. He had never cared before.The onlyreasonhe wanted her back because he had her first. No one could take her away from him. Especially not a British tea-loving virgin such as Arthur. That was the reason.He never liked Arthur. He always seemed to get in the way of things. He had never respected the president of the universe or wanted to have any fun. I mean if he could do things he had said or partied a bit more with him they probably would have gotten to know each other.

He took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed a picture on the table next to him. It was of him and Trillian. They were out at a dinner with some friends and they looked like they were having a good time. They were still sober because he remembered everything that had happened.

He dropped the picture and went to his bedroom. He saw a small note that had said "TO: ZAPHOD". He opened it and was shocked from what he found.

The note had said,

"Dear Zaphod, I am but to tell you this, I'm getting married to Arthur and it will be at the water planet. Like you needed to now you probably don't even remember who I am. You probably have drunken yourself to insanity and forget all about Trillian, your ex-girlfriend. Don't try and find me. The wedding will be over by the time your pathetic brain senses this note. In earth time the wedding will be on June 23 but you don't now when that is but that isn't my problem and probably not yours so good bye for ever.

Trillian."

The water planet is a planet that is 95 water so not very many people live there but when you vacation there it's beautiful. The people that live there are peaceful seafood-loving humanoid people but all can swim well and have cat like reflexes. Possible even better. There is never a rainy season and the beaches are always clear and the weather is always nice and warm. It is a beautiful place to live.

"Does she really think that's what I think?" Zaphod said out loud to himself.

He walked out to the main part of the ship were Eddie was. He opened his three arms in a wide gesture and yelled, "Computer,"

"Yeah fella?" Eddie replied

"When is June 23?"

"I believe tomorrow."

"Zark." He said and looked at the note and contemplated. He wanted to find Trillian more then he thought. Before he had expected it was because he thought Trillian would pick a British tea-loving virgin over him but his thoughts started to change. He never thought he loved Trillian that much but he always expected he loved Trillian more that anyone could love her.

Obviously he thought normally ignoring people close to him was love but he didn't know. He had never known. He had never known what love really was. He had never known where to find it. He had never known how he found it and he had never known how much Trillian didn't love him.

Just to think of it made him feel worst. Trillian was just a girl he had claimed he loved but never really meant it.

He decided he had to do something about it. He had to find Trillian or he would have lost the girl that stayed with him the longest. He through the note on the floor and put on a black cowboy hat and his trench coat.

"Computer!" He yelled.

"Hi there fella!"

He grabbed his hat and opened his arms in a wide gesture again. "Take me to the water planet!"

"Sure thing fella!" Was Eddie's reply.

Zaphod sat on the chair and grabbed the picture of him and Trillian. He wispered,"I've been changing but you'll neversee me now.I'm blaming you foreverything."


End file.
